


Just A Joke

by SamuelJames



Category: Being Human
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitchell unintentionally upsets George</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Joke

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Just A Joke  
> Characters: George Sands, John Mitchell  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Mitchell unintentionally upsets George  
> Spoilers: Series 1 of Being Human  
> Notes: Written for the [info]comment_fic prompt Being Human, George, movie night  
> Disclaimer: Being Human belongs to Toby Whithouse and the BBC. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Obviously this is Mitchell's idea of a joke. He'd asked him to rent Star Trek but opening the box had revealed Michael J Fox's face, Teen Wolf. If looks could have killed, Mitchell would be no more.

"Thought some research might help," he said shrugging.

"Yeah, cos this is so realistic. This condition is no joke Mitchell, I'm not trying to be good at basketball or impress some pretty girl. What I deal with, struggle with every month is primal and vicious."

Mitchell has the good grace to look a little embarrassed. "I didn't mean to upset you, George, since Herr... well since the hospital you've been more accepting of you and the wolf being one. I only meant it as a joke. It'd be like me watching Dracula or God forbid Twilight. I did get Star Trek too," he says taking it out of his inside pocket.

George takes the peace offering and soon they're immersed in the film. He mumbles an apology during one of the quiet moments and Mitchell flashes him that grin. He knows there was no malice but still he's not quite ready to make light of his condition just yet.


End file.
